


The One Time They were Alone

by dementordementor



Series: The 7 Times Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Ended in a Sexual Position when Dueling (and the One Time They were Alone) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Flexible Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Horny Teenagers, Hung!Harry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Room of Requirement, Top Harry Potter, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementordementor/pseuds/dementordementor
Summary: After so many times of being in uncomfortable sexual positions when dueling, Harry and Draco decided to finally solve their sexual tension.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The 7 Times Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Ended in a Sexual Position when Dueling (and the One Time They were Alone) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970176
Comments: 3
Kudos: 414





	The One Time They were Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of [The 7 Times Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Ended in a Sexual Position when Dueling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994760). You don't have to read it to understand this part but it will give you a bit of context.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to get inside of the Room of Requirement considering he had spent almost one year trying to enter the same room as Malfoy but couldn’t. But when he arrived, he noticed it was not going to be necessary to do so.

Malfoy was standing outside of the wall that led inside the Room of Requirement.

He walked awkwardly towards him. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do but luckily the door opened and Malfoy walked in, so he just followed him.

The room was spacious and at the right was a queen bed.

“Did you bring your wand?” Malfoy asked him, as he took off his robes and placed them in a hanger on the wall.

“Yes, but why would I-”

“Great! Let’s duel then,” he said, turning to face him.

“What? But I thought…”

“I think I owe you a duel. Don’t you remember in first-year? I never showed up to our duel,” he said calmly, standing straight in front of Harry.

“But I thought…”

“We can discuss  _ other _ things later, Potter, go on. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to wear your robes.”

Harry took them off and placed them on the floor, at his side. They were both in their button-ups and their Hogwarts trousers. 

“Let’s do this quickly so we can discuss ‘other things’-”

“Locomotor Mortis!”

“Hey! I was not ready! Rictumsempra!” 

None of them hit each other so they walked closer towards the other.

“What are you playing at? You certainly didn’t invite me here to duel.” Malfoy didn’t answer him but just smirked and pointed his wand again.

“Levicorpus!”

“Protego!” shouted Harry at the same time, avoiding the spell.

“You’re right, I didn’t call you here  _ just _ to duel, can you guess why I called you here?” Malfoy said, beginning to walk around the room calmly and Harry did so two, walking to the opposite side of the room, their wands still pointing at each other.

“You want to have  _ another type _ of ‘wand fight’,” Harry said laughing to which Malfoy just rolled his eyes. He smirked and began to say, “Well, if you want me to say it in another way… You called me here because you want to ride-”

“Stupefy!” Harry didn’t have time to react, so he just fell backward, exactly on the bed. The git had apparently prepared this because he approached with a smirk on his face, climbed to the bed and then straddled on him. He pointed his wand towards him, placing it under his chin to make him look up. “You’re so predictable. Oh and I won,” he whispered, looking deep into Harry’s green eyes.

“It’s unfair, you played dirty. I was talking,” whispered Harry, beginning to place his hands on Draco's hips.

“Oh, I can play dirtier.” He lowered his wand and placed it at the side of Harry, placing one hand on Harry’s chest. Harry’s hands slowly moved from his hips towards Malfoy’s juicy arse.

“Yeah? Show me,” he said defiantly.

Malfoy bent down and finally, after weeks of teasing each other and getting boners for the stupid git, they were kissing. 

Malfoy’s taste was intoxicating. It was a combination of cinnamon and spearmint, he just couldn’t get enough. When he squeezed Malfoy’s arse, the boy opened his mouth in a moan, allowing him to enter his tongue in his mouth and they quickly began a war seeking dominance. 

They were forced to split apart to breathe and Harry was able to analyze all Malfoy’s beautiful factions. His lips looked plumped, wet and pink from the kiss, his cheeks were flushed and his silver-colored hair that was all the time perfectly impeccable looked so messy and puffy. It was the best view he had ever seen.

Draco began to unbutton Harry’s shirt and as the fabric freed the skin, he caressed Harry’s worked-out chest. He bent down and began to kiss Harry's neck, starting down to his chest. 

Harry pressed a hand in Malfoy’s chest splitting him from his body. He grabbed his waist and his hands began to slide towards the buttons of his white shirt, he started to unbutton them.

When the shirt was open exposing Malfoy’s white chest, he pulled the shirt out of his arms and did the same with his own shirt, leaving them both only in their bottoms.

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry whispered passing his hands throughout Malfoy’s torso and when he turned to look at Malfoy’s face, he noticed a blush had taken place in his cheeks, making Harry smirk due to the control he had over him.

Malfoy quickly began to unbutton Harry's pants and then did the same with his. He moved to the end of the bed and began to pull Harry's pants down. Harry raised his hips to let them slide easier through his legs and then Malfoy did the same with his pants and oh, Merlin. 

“You wear panties?” They weren't just  _ any _ type of knickers, they were black lace knickers that hardly let Harry see his hard cock through it.

“Well, my arse is too pretty not to,” Malfoy replied as he straddled him again.

Harry's cock gave a little twitch inside his underwear at the so delicious image of Draco Malfoy in knickers.

“You wear them all the time?” Harry asked in a whisper.

“Well, yes. I mean, I still have boxers, but knickers are comfortable and also they make my arse look good,” Malfoy whispered back.

“Yeah, they do,” Harry said as he began to massage Draco’s silky arse cheeks and as he did so, Draco began to move his hips on top of Harry’s lap, causing friction in his cock. He started to guide Malfoy’s movement as it became faster and he was sure he could come just by that.

Draco began to moan under his breath and he placed his hands on Harry’s chest to hump on Harry’s cock better. Harry saw the head of Draco’s cock beginning to show out of his knickers and Merlin he was already leaking pre-come just by humping Harry.

“I want to fuck that tight little arse of your so bad, Draco.”

“Go on then,” Draco whispered as he quickly grabbed Harry's boxers and pulled them down just like he had had with his pants.

Harry's hard cock jumped out of his underwear and bobbed for a few seconds until it was resting on his abdomen. He chuckled when he saw Draco’s surprised face.

“What's up Malfoy? Never seen one this big? Are you perhaps afraid you might not be able to walk in days?” Harry teased.

“Afraid? By that? Please, I’m not even going to feel it,” Malfoy answered.

“Is that so? Then I guess you don’t need preparation,” Harry said casually.

“Fool of you to assume I came here without being prepared,” he said as he chuckled. 

Malfoy was about to pull his knickers down when Harry stopped him, placing a hand on Draco's.

“Stop, I want to fuck you with the knickers.”

“So kinky, Potter,” Malfoy replied freeing his grip on his knickers. He grabbed his forgotten wand and cast a spell over his hand that Harry had never listened before, but he soon found out he had cast lube when Draco’s hand wrapped his cock and he felt the cold liquid that resembled gel.

“Fuck,” he groaned. It’s not like he had never jerked himself before, but it was different, it was  _ Draco _ jerking him.

After coating all his cock with lube, Malfoy placed one of his hands on Harry's chest and began to raise his hips but Harry stopped him again.

“Wait… just… out of curiosity. Has somebody ever fucked you before?” Harry asked shyly.

“Afraid you might not be the first one Potter?” Malfoy replied teasingly.

“Just answer the question.” He didn't know why he was so desperate to know the answer, but he  _ needed _ to know nobody else had been inside Draco, it could have been maybe because he couldn’t stand the idea of some other cock inside of him.

“I- er… no, I’ve just… fuck, don't- don’t make me say it,” Malfoy stuttered, not daring to look at Harry’s face anymore but at his chest.

“Say what?”

“I’ve only… fingered myself before.” Harry was definitely not expecting that answer but another question inevitably popped into his mind.

“Do you think of me? When you… when you finger yourself.” Memories of him jerking off thinking about Draco’s arse also came to his mind inevitably.

He knew the answer when Draco's cheeks became a bright pink and smirk took upon himself. A few seconds later Draco nodded shyly. His cock twitched on his abdomen at the mental image of Draco with two fingers up his arse and moaning his name.

Draco raised his body and grabbed Harry’s cock again. He lined his hole with Harry's cock and then moved the knickers to a side. He began to lower himself slowly and painfully.

Harry was trying with all his willpower not to raise his hips and just let Draco take his cock as he could. When his cock was half-way through Draco stopped for a moment and sighed.

Harry grabbed his hips and began to draw circles on his skin with his thumb, more to calm himself than Draco. After a couple of seconds that felt like torturing hours for Harry, Draco lowered himself another inch and then let himself go, pushing all of Harry's 8-inches inside of his tight hole letting a whimper escape his mouth.

“Merlin’s beard Draco, you're so fucking tight,” Harry whispered grabbing Draco’s hips tighter. He saw Draco’s red-ish cock twitching against his pale abdomen and a string of pre-come ran from the tip of his cock to the elastic of his black knickers, staining it.

Harry didn't move, waiting for Draco to adjust to his size, but the pressure around his cock was so overwhelming he really had to contain a thrust, until Draco did a little jump making him groan.

He gave another short jump and began a slow pace, his little jumps being guided by Harry's grip on his hips.

It was the best image Harry had ever seen, Draco’s eyes closed, his cheeks all blushed, his beautiful lips forming a perfect ‘o’, it was just beautiful, he never wanted to forget that image.

Draco began to give bigger and faster jumps, his cock bobbing up and down with every jump and Harry raised his hips to get deeper inside him until he heard Malfoy letting out a loud whimper and he was afraid he might have hurt him.

“Fuck, why do you stop?!” Malfoy asked, pissed.

“I thought I had-”

“Just- again, there,” Malfoy stuttered and Harry understood. He had hit his spot. He untightened his grip in Draco's hip and Draco began to jump again on his cock. Harry raised his hips one more time and he knew he hit again on Draco's prostate when he let out another loud and high-pitched moan.

He began to jump even faster and Harry began to raise his hips every time he lowered himself to hit in every thrust his spot.

“Can you feel it now, Malfoy?” Harry teased under his breath.

“Do you want the truth or do you want me to be kind with your feelings?” he said in a rather cool voice for someone who is just being fucked.

“Oh, fuck you,” Harry replied.

“Yes, please.” Harry chuckled and raised his hips again, hitting on Draco's spot, making him moan again. He was a mess of moans and his cock had totally come out of his knickers. “Harry,” Draco let escape for his mouth, his name coming out as a moan.

“Say it again,” Harry said, stopping Draco's jump, gripping his hips.

“What?” Draco said as if he was brought back to his senses.

“My name, you said my name, say it again.”

“Oh, shut up and continue fucking me, Harry,” he said, as he bent down to grab Harry's head by the sides, pulling him in a kiss as Harry restarted his thrusts. “I’m close,” Draco moaned on his lips. Harry could also feel his orgasm building up in his lower abdomen.

When Draco began to jump again on his cock, he grabbed Draco’s cock tight and began to jerk it, apparently that was all he needed. “Harry!” He yelled as strings of white and sticky cum coated Harry’s chest. Harry pushed his hips against Draco’s hole just on time to milk Draco’s orgasm to the end.

Draco collapsed on Harry’s chest covered in his spunk, letting him fuck his tired body. Draco licked and sucked his neck and then whispered in his ear, “Come inside of me, Harry. Fill me up with your cum.”

That was all he needed to empty himself inside of Draco's hole, filling him with his white and thick seed, his whole body trembling due to the overwhelming pleasure and he felt he was about to pass out.

He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, his now soft cock still inside Draco.

“You know…” he began to whisper. “I didn't know you were so flexible. Merlin, your arse looked so good in that split, trapped in those tight pants of yours. I want to try all types of positions in which you get to be  _ that _ open for me.”

“Oh, shut up… I didn't know you were so kinky, Potter. I might start doing splits every time I see you,” Draco said chuckling.

“Wait, how did you even learn how to do them? Doesn't it hurt?”

“Honestly, I didn’t ‘learn’ how to do them, I just found out I could, and that's all. Also,  _ you _ are talking about hurt? You might have to go carrying me around for lessons thanks to you and your prick,” Draco replied sarcastically.

“I told you,” he said now getting his soft cock out of Draco. Draco let out a whimper and a few seconds later he felt his own cum coming out of Draco’s abused hole and dripping over his cock. 

Surprisingly, he felt Draco’s cock beginning to get hard again against his chest.

“Want a round two?” Draco asked, caressing his arm with his hand.

“I would like to see how flexible you can get,” he replied mockingly, as his cock began to get hard too. It was surely going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! [Comments] and [Kudos] are great!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrysht)  
> More like this: [Strawberries and Pajamas (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245933), [It might get a little tight (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592964), [Draco is Hiding Something (Smut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975095), [The day Draco Malfoy acted normal under a love potion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554420)


End file.
